The Unwritten Letters
by Kingdomalith
Summary: A series of Letter's that were left unwritten. I don't really feel like doing a disclaimer on every page so here it is: I do not own the characters or storyline of Harry Potter.
1. From Regulus to Sirius

Dear Sirius,

I'm so sorry I had made fun of you for not being in Slytherin. I guess it was the family who really shaped me into the bully I was. From what I had heard, you were one of the biggest prankster's at Hogwarts with that James, Remus, and Peter. I bet your pranks were really funny Sirius, though I didn't like them at the time.

I wondered what house you would be while you were in Hogwarts. You weren't like the rest of our family; you were warm, funny, and unique. You obviously could be a Slytherin like the rest of us, or be placed in another house where mum and dad would be disappointed in you. Alas if you were put in another house I had wished you in Ravenclaw, they were a fair bunch that was at least smart and cunning. They shared some things with Slytherin, more than Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would. But alas you had gotten the house us Slytherin hate the most: Gryffindor.

The pride you had on your face when you heard that word was surprising, I had not known you would have rather be in Gryffindor over Slytherin. But alas I had not known you as much as I should have had, for that I am once again sorry brother. The Gryffindor's clapped while us Slytherin's stood gaping that a member of the Black family had not been a Slytherin.

I had seen the sneers from my fellow Slytherin's towards you and your fellow Gryffindor's. Though you probably have seen them, I confess I did sneer at you back then. Mum and dad yelled at you during Christmas break for being a Gryffindor and "shaming" the Black family. I swear on my wand they would have disowned you right then and there, and throw you out if they didn't think you could be "converted".

Although a few years later they could easily see that you could not be "converted" when you hung up those posters and such. They had argued about throwing you out because of the Dark Lord might punish them for keeping you, but they eventually decided against it for the Ministry might become suspicious.

I had been all out on throwing you out, for I had respect for the Dark Lord back then, yet I regret it and once again I am sorry I had joined the Dark Lord in his rank of Death Eaters, I had almost completely forgotten about you. Though when the Dark Lord sent me on that task, I immediately abandoned my Death Eater rank and ran off to find his Horcrux. It took me a while but I had finally located it.

I took Kreacher and sent off to the place where it was located. We had come to the entrance and I cut my hand, Kreacher asked why and I had told him because I had to for us to pass. Reluctantly he agreed and we moved on. We crossed the lake and came to the bowl, so I told Kreacher to drink. He refused to after one goblet full, so I had to force him to drink it a second time. After finishing the bowl Kreacher went back to the boat while I got the locket. We rushed and put it in a safe place, I made a fake locket and replaced it where the old locket was and left. I thought of you the whole time.

After that I went on the run. The Dark Lord I thought was sure to come after me for abadoning him, and might make my suffering worse if he learned I took his Horcrux. Although I'm not sure he knew.

Funny isn't it, he's not my master anymore so I can call him what I want. Voldemort. There I said it, it felt good not being under his control anymore. I had learned his real name is Tom Riddle. I hope you remember that plaque in the trophy room Sirius, it had Tom's name on it. I'm not sure he was good while he was in school though. Unlike you Sirius, he didn't have friends like you had.

I was always so jealous of your friends Sirius, you could laugh and joke with them because you just didn't care what mum and dad would do. You were free, unlike me. I just hope you knew that Sirius.

In the end Sirius, I hope I did the right thing. For I know that you would have done the right thing until the very end.

Sincerely, Regulus


	2. From Fred to George

**Author's Notes: Just so you know, I'm open to suggestions about what letters to do next. Review also please.**

* * *

><p>Dear George,<p>

Thank you for being an awesome twin. I don't know what I would have done without you in life. I know you must be hurting but for my sake please be strong. You always were my best friend, we did everything together and I loved that. Even on the really rare chance where we would fight, we always forgot about it a few minutes later and just laugh, play pranks, and just have fun.

You know George, when we thought you were gone and your ear had been done for good; I was panicking about what if you didn't make it? What if you'll be entirely different? But when you said that sentence I knew you were still the same loveable Wesley twin everyone knows and loves. Honestly George, holey? Saint-like? Well at least you tried.

Huh big brother, you were always the one that was better at charming the stuff we made, I just put in a few jokes and came up with new ideas. You did the real work George. You even did a little better than me during our OWL's and NEWT's.

You know that time we told Ginny we'll send her a Hogwarts toilet seat? I wish we actually had, that would have been hilarious huh George? Maybe we should have pranked more people during our time at Hogwarts to make up for the year we missed huh? I would have liked to see the face on Umbridge if we had stayed. Do you wonder if Peeves gave her hell? I think he did. I imagine he quite liked us actually, fellow prankster's in the world. We should have teamed up with him to do one mega prank huh George? That would scare some people.

Have you heard from Jordan? I would like to see him George, he was our best friend. Is he married now? Is he still single? Have kids? Man I'd like to know. Oh and how are Harry, Ginny, and all the rest of the D.A. doing? I bet you kept the coin. You were always one to keep mementos. How are mum and dad? Charlie, Ron, and Bill? Percy? Oh George, something must be wrong. I miss Percy the Perfect son. He can't be all that bad now though right? I hope so for everyone's sake.

Hey are you still running the Joke shop? I bet Ron is helping you. He isn't bad, but the Joke shop was ours you know? I just hope you're alright George. We were best friends, brothers, and twins. It was like we were in perfect synch.

You know what George? I'm beside Lily and James. Yep, THE Lily and James Potter. They were just sitting down at a table and talking to Sirius when I appeared, they introduced me to themselves and told me you can either go on or wait. I chose to wait George. Do you know why? I bet you already do, you were the clever one. Well if you don't, which I'll be really surprised at, I'm waiting for you. Yeah Georgie boy, thought I would just leave you behind? No way. We're brothers and twins forever. I'd do anything for you. The wait isn't even that boring. Tonks and Lupin joined Lily, James, Sirius and me to wait for someone. I bet they're waiting for Teddy. We just sit around and talk about things, share stories. You know that map we found with the four Marauder's on it? Well it turns out James, Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius were the four.

Yeah, Peter Pettigrew. The traitor. The one who revived Voldemort. Right now I want to give him a sucker punch right in the gut. The marauders were supposed to stick together, but Peter tore them apart framing Sirius, and making everyone think he was a hero. Sirius, Lupin, and James have forgiven him I think though, well at least Lupin and James. I'm not so sure about Sirius though. I guess being put in Azkaban for a few years and finding out the guy who put you there is alive and revived the worlds darkest lord would make forgiving that person very hard.

Anyways I heard mum killed that Bellatrix, it's good to know how mum came through in the end for the battle. We lost a lot of people in that battle, including me. Though they were brave and died with true honour. Man, I can't believe I'm getting into this sappy war stuff, but I owe it.

Keep strong George; I'm waiting for you up here. Don't disappoint me! We have a major prank set up for you when you come! The Marauders helped me.

Have a happy life Georgie boy. Or should I say Gred?

Sincerely, Fred/Forge


	3. From James to Harry

**Note:** **This would be written BEFORE Voldemort killed him and Lily.**

**P.S. Review on what letters you would like to see in the future!**

* * *

><p>Dear Harry,<p>

Look at you! Barely a few months old and already looking hansom like your old man. Things here are great, I'm sure you will like it here when you're older son. We'll set you up with a nice lass too huh son? You'll probably be a prankster like your old man. I have these three friends you'll be sure to like. Their names are Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

Oh you would like Sirius for sure. We tried to make him your secret-keeper but he didn't want to, so we chose Peter instead. He was always one for adventuring and such, and crack jokes. His favourite one was his name. Oh Harry, I can't remember how many times people have fell for it.

You'd probably like Remus almost as much as Sirius, he was always one for books but he was adventurous and easy going. You'll never believe what he is either, but that I'll save for when you're older son. I'll have you know though, in my time at Hogwarts we did have a fair good advantage for scouting out all of Hogwarts. We even had a meeting place, and made a map with our nicknames on it. I can't wait to pass the map onto you Harry, it'll give you some advantage against the teachers while out of bed at night! Don't tell your mother I wrote that, she'll have my head.

Oh and yes Peter! Can't forget about little Pete. He is actually quite chubby, but that's because he likes to eat a lot. Like Cheese, especially cheese. Probably because he's a ra- never mind. I'll explain that to you when you're older. He is your secret-keeper though. Lily didn't want Peter to be your secret-keeper, she wanted it to be Remus but I told her Peter had it covered. He never really had anything to protect before so I thought why not? Peter is the one to rely on when you need to get into spaces, he is trustful and I'd put my life in his arms if I had to.

Oh Lily, your mother is perfect. She is so beautiful, kind, gentle. The way she holds you and rocks you is like an angel holding the child of God. Her Green eyes are like emerald gemstones, it seems you've inherited them. Though you have my always messy hair, and face features.

You know my boy, there are many dangers in this world. But in the future you shall have friends that will help through those dangers and hard times. Not to mention the teachers at Hogwarts and Dumbledore if it comes from better to worse. There will also be your mother and me too Harry, all you would need to do it should be respectful to authority figures Harry, especially the Headmaster Dumbledore. Now going out and pranking people is fine, just don't over-do it so no one gets killed. Wouldn't want a letter from the headmaster would we huh? Maybe just stick to minor jinx's for the one's who do you wrong. Though I doubt your mother wouldn't be to accepting of that either son, but she'll love you just the same.

Well now this reminds me of when I used to go to Hogwarts, there was this greasy haired Slytherin named Snape who used to be friends with your mother. But he once called her a "Mudblood" during fifth or sixth year I believe. He tried apologizing and I think she accepted it, but she never talks with him that I know of. I heard he went to join the Dar- never mind. I'll tell you when you're older. No need to know so much while still so little. You have a lot of growing up to do. I just hope I can watch you, one step at a time.

Be strong son, for the world will throw things at you that won't make sense, and you won't be ready for. But just remember that all you have to do it ask for help. I'm sure you'll grow up to be a brilliant young lad. Your mother and I will be proud of whoever you grow up to be Harry.

Always remember that.

Sincerely, James


	4. From Cho to Cedric

**A/N: So I'm going to kind of pair Cho with Victor on this, hope it's good.**

Dear Cedric,

I miss you. It's been a few years after the war; everyone is doing fine including me. I'm sure you would have been great if you fought in the war, you would always go so far to protect your friends, and me. That's what I loved about you Cedric; you weren't snobby like other boys. You helped people even if you were against them. Like you did with Harry Potter in the Triwizard tournament. It was nice of Harry to bring your body back even though he could have just left it and run. He said that you told him to bring it so that his parents could see it; most people didn't believe it, but I did.

It was always like you to ease the burden of others Cedric. That's why I bet you asked Harry to bring your body back. You knew your parents would have liked to have one last look at you instead of never seeing your face again. I respect that Cedric, it was easier for me to cope when I saw it with my own eyes that you were dead.

I'm married now Cedric, to Victor Krum. The other wizard you faced in the Triwizard tournament. He is very kind to me Cedric, he understands why I cry when I'm reminded of you, we comfort each other, we stick together, but he's not you. The wedding was nice, we had our friends come and celebrate, I met Victor's family and he even invited Fleur, the other Triwizard tournament competitor too. She brought her family; she's married to Bill Weasley and has a daughter named Victorie. Ron and Hermione came as well for some reason. I think it's because Victor used to date Hermione or something and she felt like she had to be there.

That started my new life. We bought a house in London and I got a job at the ministry. After Hermione and Ron came to the wedding, I started talking with Hermione more. She's told me all about how Harry was promoted to Head Auror, how that he's now happily married to Ginny now, and about what she and Ron have been doing. She's expecting a kid soon; they're going to name her Rose.

Victor and I are going to try and have a kid soon too. We've come to an agreement that if it's a boy we'll name him Cedric after you, and if it's a girl her name will be Jessica. I'm hoping for a boy but a daughter sounds just as nice, wouldn't you say Cedric?

Hogwarts is rebuilt, everyone helped put it back together after the fall of You-Know-Who. Well, I guess I can say his name "Voldemort" now because he's dead. But people are still scared to say his name or even mention what he did before Harry killed him.

Yes Cedric, Harry Potter destroyed all of Voldemort's horcruxes and killed him. Everyone cheered when he did and all the Death Eaters surrendered. It was nice considering what he did to everyone and you. The celebration was amazing with all the houses being nice to each other for a change. Even Gryffindor and Slytherin got along.

You know Cedric I still think I see your face at night when I look out over London, but I know you're in a better place now, I just wanted to tell you that I will always remember you no matter what happens.

Never forget that.

Sincerely, Cho


	5. From Remus to Teddy

**Ok, so to be honest people I'm going to put this on the backburner. I'll probably only update at random times now, or at holidays but I think you can pretty much expect at least one chapter a month.  
>Read and Review :D oh and also review with new suggestions, I have three already in-stock for the next updates but I'd like more. Once the three I have are up, I might just end it there if no one else has any suggestions.<br>**  
><strong>P.S. Sorry if the quality has dropped, I really wanted to get this one up but I didn't feel "In the zone" when I wrote this. So read and enjoy!<strong>

Dear Teddy,

I'm so sorry that your mother and I had to leave you when you were just a baby. When you came out into the world I was afraid that you would be like me, a monster that changes every full moon, a werewolf. Luckily you had inherited your mother's ability to change your looks to however you see fit. Only a few minutes after you were born, you started changing your eye color from blue to green to pink. Your mother was so happy to see you do that, she rocked you to sleep just to watch you change your hair color over and over.

Speaking of your mother, Nymphadora. She was always an adventurous one. She was made Auror very young, and later joined The Order of Phoenix. That was where we first met, during the second wizard war. We were friends at first, but then she wanted to take it farther and so we went on our first date. It wasn't much of a date since we could barely go anywhere, so we decided to go to her parent's house. I made dinner for her while her parents stayed out of our way to give us some privacy.

You may not have known, but I am a fairly good cook. I made mashed potatoes and stake for our dinner, Nymphadora and I started talking. I still held back because of what I am, bit after our little date she said it was a wonderful time.

You know Teddy; your mum Nymphadora did not actually like being called Nymphadora. She preferred to be called Tonks, and I did not call her Nymphadora often, but when I did I was either mad at her or let it slip by accident. I soon regretted it though, because she would hit me on the head with a frying pan whenever I did. I swear I had once been knocked out for a few hours one time. After that she let up a bit, although it still was painful.

Teddy, if had been in my place, you would have seen that the only way to make the world a better place for you was to fight. I prayed that your mother wouldn't follow me, but she wanted to go with me, even if it meant dying with me. I would have never wished this pain upon you, if there was another choice. But alas the "Dark lord" Voldemort had to send his Death Eaters in to attack. I died taking a spell to save your mother, the Death Eater collapsed from the spell I also shot and died. In the moments I was a ghost, I had saw your mother finish off the one she was fighting and went to grab my lifeless body. Another Death Eater took advantage over her grieving and killed her mercilessly. I was never angrier in all my life.

I can honestly say that I miss you dearly, we both miss you. Yet we know that it is not your time Teddy. I know you want to see us, if only one time. But please do not go looking for the stone Teddy, it would do more harm to you then anything else. You would be torn; your mother and I would never wish that upon you. So please Teddy, for the us; don't find the stone.

We will always love you Teddy, we have seen you grow up with all the wonderful friends you've had. Harry has been helping you, we see all the laughs you have with them when you go over for dinner. All the pransk you've pulled in Hogwarts, pretending to be a teacher. Though I appreciate what a wonderful prankster you are, I doubt your mother would.

Have a nice life son, live, laugh, play. Because the next thing you know it's over. Then you can come up here, in kingscross. I've met some of my old friends here, and even a few legends like Fred Weasley, a famous prankster at Hogwarts during Harry's time. He's waiting for someone; your mother and I too. So please keep us waiting.

We'll wait forever for you.

Sincerely, Remus


End file.
